Dark Rising
by xXShadowThornXx
Summary: You've read the stories about Harry being Voldermorts child, but in this story the kids are triplets, grow up with Voldemort, and create trouble unknown to anyone. And oh yeah their very powerful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Well I obviusly don't own HArry Potter, 'cuz if I did I wouldn't be writing on this thing would I. **

Voldermort walked up the stairs to the nursery were he knew he would find what he was looking for

Voldermort walked up the stairs to the nursery were he knew he would find what he was looking for. He walked into the room to find the love of his life, Lily, crying while looking at three baby boys. She looked over at me and kneeled down and begged, don't spare me Tom, take our children and raise them right. With that I muttered the cursed words "Avada Kedavra" and Lily fell down at my feet.

Voldermort then bent down over three identical children who were watching in a corner of the room. The man quickly bent down and gathered the three children into his arms. As he walked past the dieing James Potter the three boys looked over and giggled quietly He looked at the children and asked "Do you like that?" the boys just giggled again which made the older man smile.

Tom walked outside to meet his three friends Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. They looked between him and the three kids weirdly, before shrugging and knowing they would have to get use to it.

Albus Dumbeldore apparated to Potter Manor to find James Potter laying on the ground slowly dying. While James was being taken to St. Mungos Dumbledore went to explore the rest of the house.

What he found was sad, Lily was spread eagle on the ground, dead. And the three Potter's three boys were gone with no trace of them to be found.

He was going to hate having to tell James, Remus, and Sirius, but then it was Sirius's fault. I mean wasn't he the secret keeper for the Potter's. So it was Sirius who was a dark wizard


	2. Beginnig Of Another Long Day

**Disclaimer: Well I obviusly don't own Harry Potter, 'cuz if I did I wouldn't be writing on this thing would I. **

* * *

7 YEARS LATER (The boys are 8)

The three boys, Pheonix Ryker and Reg(1), had addapted to life at Riddle Manor and the Death Eaters had slowly accepted the Death Eaters had accepted the fact that three children had more authority then they did. But, today just happened to be the day of said boys' eigth birthday. The party was small and only accaumadated their godfathers, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape, their friend Draco and their father.

The children of the dark lord weren't anywhere near spoiled in fact they apprieated everything they had, and their birthday was one of the few days thier godfathers could spulrge on them.

Pheonix, whose godfather was Sirius Black, was more into sports then learning. He was the best of the boys at Quidditch and all the different types of fighting. He was also the most mischivous of the three boys. He had short black that was spiked and had blue tips. His eyes were deep blue with rings of red. He also was the most powerful of the boys as well as the oldest.

Ryker, whose godfather was Severus, was into potions, chess, and learning. He was the most likely to read a book then run around outside. He enjoyed watching the animals roam around his father's manor. He had the same black hair as his brothers except the tips of his hair were green. His eyes were forest green with rings of red.

Reg, whose godfather was Lucius, was into anything he could tear apart and fix. He was the mechanical wiz of the boys, and was the reason they had a broken T.V. and radio in his room. He had the black hair of his brothers, but with deep purple tips. His eyes were deep purple with the rings of red that his brothers had. He was the youngest of the three boys and the quietest.

PPOV (Pheonix)

* * *

Pheonix woke early and couldn't find the ability to fall back asleep, so he looked around his silver, green and black room and though up a plan. He tiptoed to Reg's room which was connected to his through a door and set up his plan.

After he was done he spoke some choice words in Parseltongue then stood back. What happened next was sure to wake everyone in the castle, for as soon as he spoke loud music rang throughout the entire manor.

To make this noice he had to connect the radio Reg was tinkering with and a multiple number of speakers together. Giving the result of Simple Plans song "Shut Up" ringing everywhere.

Satisfied with his work he trecked down the stairs for breakfest, while everyone else over came their disorientation at hte early wake up call.

VPOV (Voldermort)

I was peacfully having a dream about something which I'm not aloud to talk about when I was abrubtly was awoken by loud screeching music, no doubt the reason was Pheonix. I slowly rolled over and looked at the alarm clock to find it only read five a.m. and all I knew was that today was going to be a long day.

**A/N: (1) I know most of you are thinking, why would the Dark Lord anme his kid Pheonix? But the name Pheonix actually means dark, which I found kinda funny and ironic. Anyway Ryker means leader and Reg means powerful, so that how I came up with their names.**

**Pleaz REVIEW and put some suggestions of what you want to happen.**


	3. The Birthday

**Disclaimer: Well I obviously don't own Harry Potter, 'cuz if I did I wouldn't be writing on this thing would I. **

* * *

VPOV (Voldemort)

Twenty minutes after the horrible music incident found half of the houses occupants chasing Pheonix through out the intricate maze of hallways while the other half was over come with uncontrollable laughter. I, on the other hand was wondering how the hell I ever got myself into this mess.

It took awhile, but everyone finally seemed to be through with the urge to end the life of Pheonix. So,soon Everyone was seated at the dinning room, while the house elf's started serving breakfast. No one seemed to notice the three boys apparently conspiring against all other occupants of the room. That is no one noticed except me, and I wasn't really liking what I was seeing. Just then Ryker and Reg looked up and smiled innocently while Pheonix started looking around weirdly.

I frankly didn't want to know what was being planned, and I seriously hoped that I didn't find out till tomorrow. To say that this house was never dull was a big understatement, in fact between mysterious explosions, multiple pets, un-human noises, three boys, and of course Sirius Black the manor was the perfect example of a chaotic circus.

Well anyway the boys were also looking expectantly at their presents in a corner. It turned out when you allow three eight year old boys the freedom of ripping things apart you end up with a huge mess. That day everyone was just glad that house elfes existed, and that they had the money for them.

It turned out that Reg got two new muggle things from Sirius a laptop, and another thing called a iPod. A new book about the theroy behind machanics, and a amethest ring from Severus. The ring would actually prrotect him from most upper and lower spells. Then besides all the clothes that Narcissa picked out Lucius gave him a amethest encrusted dagger that had a poisened tip that only harmed the one its wielder wished for it to harm. Then finally it was my turn and what I had gotten each of my children was a familiar based on their talents and personalities. Reg got a golden colored fox for its intelligence and ability to stay quiet and sneak up behind prey as. From his father he also recieved a pendant that protected him from all attacks and was an emergency portkey.

Next, Ryker got a fighting staff from Lucius that was topped with a emerald, he also got a genuine silk cape from Lucius complements of Narcissa. From his Godfather, Severus, he recieved a new platinum caldron and pretty much the whole stock of ingredients that he could get his hands on. Sirius seemed to have given him a brand new chess set that shouted insults at their opponet. Lets just say all the boys learned some new words that day that their father wished had never appered to them. Sirius also gave him a few books on different types of animals. Ryker got a black cat from his father for his ability to spook people so much that a few have actually peed in their pants, and some other more gruesome things. He also recieved choker from his father that protected him from all spells and was a emergency portkey.

Pheonix soon went crazy with mischevious plans at the vast amout of pranking objects he recieved from his Godfather,Sirius. To put it shortly Sirius might have just put Zonkos out of business. He also finally got the pleasure of giving a broom to his godson, who wasn't allowed to have his own until then. Severus gave him a several books over parsel and shadow magic as well as a huge amout of muggle balls wich included a football, soccerball, baseball and equipment, and a hockey puck and equipment. Lucius gave him a long bladed sword with sapphires encrusted onto the hilt and a blue one fit hat with a black pheonix on the front from Narcissa. His father was next and gave him a Canes venatici umbrarum, which was latin for 'hounds belonging to the realms of shadows' and they were extremely rare to find. The animal was given to Pheonix for his ability to perform shadow magic. His father also gave him a earring that provided the protection charms and emergency port key.

The birthday was a great sucess and the boys had no idea how important these gifts wouls be to them because of their status of 'The Dark Heirs' and things would start gettin compilcated.

* * *

** I have a poll up on my profile for a new story and I want you to choose the one you like the most.**


	4. Letters Recieved

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, but if I'm wrong please inform me.

**If life hands you lemons make apple juice, then sit and watch while everyone wanders how the hell you did it.**

* * *

THE BOYS ARE NOW 11

Ryker was sitting in his room playing chess with an invisible opponent when a self conceited looking tawny owl flew through his window and dropped a thick envelope on his lap. He looked at the emerald green ink which spelled out:

_Mr. Ryker Thomas Riddle  
Fourth bedroom on the second floor  
unknown_

Turning over the envelope he found the Hogwarts coat of arms sealing the envelopes contents. He wanted to go but didn't know if his father would approve. So, that mean the could only do one thing, and that was round up the brothers and release the effects of the puppy eyes.

With his plan in mind Ryker joyously ran out of the room to find his two other brothers.

* * *

Pheonix was listening to music and trying to match the guitar notes when a official black owl gracefully flew through his window then crashed into his T.V. which caused it to dive bomb into a pile of dirty clothes.

Pheonix didn't know if it was the crash or the smell of his room, bit either way when he walked over to the bird it was unconscious. So, he did the most likely thing by bending over and plucking the letter off of the owl which was addressed to him:

_Mr. Pheonix Salazar Riddle  
Fifth bedroom on the second floor  
unknown_

Knowing where the letter was from the green ink Pheonix tossed the letter across the room where it landed in a place where it would never again be found. After that he went back to listening to music completely forgetting about the letter. Obviously though forgetting the letter wouldn't be that easy because that was the moment when Ryker ran into his room looking weirdly happy.

He was already alarmed, and he became even more so when Ryker opened his mouth and seemed to not be able to speak. It didn't take long though for him to calm down enough to shout "I know how we can let him go!" Pheonix looked expectantly at his brother who sat down in front of him on the bed and told him the plan of how they were going to get there father to band to their will. Pheonix added to the plan some, and soon they were racing off to go inform Reg of the master plan.

* * *

Reg was in his room working out how to fuel his laptop on 100 percent pure magic when a snowy white owl landed on his head and nipped at his hair. When the nipping got old he reached up to remove the owl from the perch on his head. It squawked indigently as he accidentally flipped it upside down. As soon as he flipped it right side up and placed it on his desk the owl was s glaring at him, which was a funny notion coming from a slightly rumpled owl. Every time he tryed to reach for the letter the owl would nip at his fingers making them bleed.

Soon he decided to go into a staring contest with the annoying little twit. When the contest became became to much for the owl it dropped its burden and tryed to fligh out the no longer open window. With an exaspperated sigh Reg got up to open the window and soon follow that action by finging the owl out the window. His fox, Stealth, came up too him and started nuzzling his leg before he successfully calmed down.

Reg walked over to his desk where he found a letter addressed to him:

_Mr. Reg Valerian-Tyler Riddle  
Third bedroom on the second floor  
unknown_

Bot long after he finished reading the whole letter did his two brother run into the room for playing their plan to assure our arrival at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think should be dark in this story? Please give me your options and I'll see what I can do with them.**


	5. Speech and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything**

* * *

**

Voldermort POV

I was sitting in my office when three little blurs ran into the room where one of them promptly slammed into a wall. As Pheonix got up with the help of his brothers I couldn't help but laugh only to have Pheonix glare. By this time I was deftly wandering why they were even here.

Reg stood up and officially began the meeting type thing they obviously going on without me knowing.

"Father we have recently been given the acceptance letter into Hogwarts, and we would very much like to go." His very official sounding speech was made weird by the fact that all three boys were pleading me with their eyes, something they hadn't done since they were young.

I really didn't know why I wasn't expecting this or thinking that maybe that they would actually want to go to Hogwarts. But, truly how was I suppose to let them go to a place that was in the same general population of Dumbledore and his evil minions. But, then there was the little puppy dog pouts that made me weak. they were the only ones that could do this to me since their mother died and I didn't know how to say no.

It didn't take me long for to agree to there plan, even I knew that it was going to be stupid to try and stop them. Pheonix looked kind of shocked that I didn't put up any kind of fight, Reg looked triumphant, and Ryker just looked bored.

It was official my three boys, the three dark princes, were going to Hogwarts to be in the clutches of Gryffindor galore. I think the boys are going to make the Hogwarts world interesting. After the boys sprinted out of my office I called Severus, Lucius, and Sirius to take the boys with me. I would have to change my appearence but it was worth it. I hadn't been out in the real world for awhile, once Sirius called my life like a moles, like I crawled into a whole or something. So this was my first actual outing in about two years.

The three men were over in about twenty minutes and went up to the boy's room to tell them to come down stairs, and that we were going to Diagon Alley. Ryker became so excited to not be locked inside the manor grounds that he tripped down the stairs and then Pheonix almost followed him when he started laughing. Reg came down with his normal grace and poise while completly ignoring his brothers antics.

I pulled out some floo powder, to which Lucius looked distastefully at, and handed to everyone. Before we went through the floo I changed my appearence to a thirty year old man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. A person that you wouldn't remeber when walking down the street.

We went through the floo and ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. When I looked around I saw that Lucuis had fallen flat on his face when he tripped while landing and had to hold back some laughs. No one else felt the need to hold in there laughs and soon we had attracted some attention. We quickly walked through the arch that led to Diagon Alley and headed to Gringotts to take some money out of the accounts.

Once we were out of Gringotts I realized that we didn't even have a list of necessary equipment. As I was about to point this out Reg pulled a list of stuff out of his pocket and handed it to me. Ryker snickered while whispering "Dork" and Pheonix just stared off into space while playing with his fingers.

We finished shopping without any trouble until the very end where we encountered James Potter. Unfourtanetly he had survived that night I had attacked and was still harassing the public.

He and Sirius weren't friends even after he had been found innocent of betraying the Potters. James had become a quidditich star a obsessed with fame.

He came up and grabbed Pheonix, bad choice, and turned to Sirius "Did some whore finally give you one of your kids back?" At this point even Pheonix was getting mad, for multiple reasons, and kicked James Potter where the sun don't shine. James let go of him while moaning and he ran back to our group and to me. Pheonix didn't do well with people touching him, espcially someone he doesn't know.

We quickly flooed back to the manor to get prepared for Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think should be dark in this story? Please give me your options and I'll see what I can do with them.**

**I know it took me for ever to update, but its updated now so I hope you enjoyed. The fuzzy apples attacked me.  
**


End file.
